nouvelle vie
by sofiahime
Summary: Sayuri, 15 ans, aurais mieux fait de rester chez elle ce jour là, car sa vie s'est malheureusement éteinte ce jour là. Mais bon, je ne suis pas douée en résumé, donc je vous invite à lire ma fic.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

En cette fin d'après-midi une jeune lycéenne rentre tranquillement chez elle, bien qu'elle en ai aucune envie après la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Et oui à 15 ans Sayuri Usami est en dernière année de lycée et vient de finir sa première journée de cour, arrivée chez elle, comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne puisqu'elle vivait seule avec son père et que celui-ci n'étant jamais présent et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle cela ne changer pas grand chose. Une fois sa douche prise elle préféra se coucher mais le sommeil ne venait pas car la journée défilée en boucle, en effet elle avait emménagé le 5 octobre à Tagawa et n'avait pas encore d'amis et le lycée n'arrange rien puisque tout ses camarades de classe l'avait prise pour une curiosité au vue de son âge.

Le lendemain au réveil elle s'aperçut que son père n'était pas rentré comme d'habitude. Elle pris un petit déjeuner rapide et sorti pour aller en cour. De retour en classe l'ambiance d'hier n'avait pas changé et le fait qu'a chaque fois que l'un de ses professeurs l'interrogée, elle avait toujours la bonne réponse, ses camarades de classe la fusillaient du regard comme si elle avait commis un crime contre l'humanité, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la regarder ainsi comme si elle était un monstre bien que son apparence soit contraire, elle avait de longs cheveux noir, le teint plutôt pâle, les yeux d'un vert a vous emmenez en vadrouille dans les prairies d'Irlande, mesurait 1,67 m avec une allure svelte ( en gros elle est pas mal ). Elle regrettait tant Nagoya, elle y avait laissé sa meilleur amie Umi et son piano, là bas au moins elle se sentait chez elle, mais bon on ne choisie pas sa famille ( si on peut appeler ça une famille bref ). Hourra les cours sont finis, mais il pleut des cordes et bien sur elle n'avait prévue de parapluie, elle due se résoudre à rentrer sous une pluie battante.

Elle était presque arrivée, Sayuri était seulement à quelques rue de son immeuble et là se fut le drame : à cause de la pluie et d'une bouche d'égout obstruée il y avait au moins 10 cm d'eau sur la chaussée et un conducteur ayant perdue le contrôle de son véhicule vint la percuter directement Sayuri, elle n'avait rien vu venir et là ce fut le noir total.

Sayuri ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait mâle à la tête et était passablement étourdie, c'est là qu'elle aperçue un attroupement, des gens s'étaient rassemblés autour de quelque chose. Elle réussit à s'en approcher et la se fut l'effroi c'était elle, elle était en sang, elle avait beau crié mais personne ne semblait l'entendre ou même la voire, elle ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, malgré tout elle dut se résoudre à voir la vérité en face, la voiture qui se trouvait non loin l'avait percuté, elle était morte. Une ambulance arriva, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour elle, Sayuri commençait à avoir peur, qu'est qu'elle allait devenir maintenant, c'est là qu'elle entendit la voie d'une femme juste derrière elle, elle fit un bon en se retournant, celle-ci s'adressa à elle sur un ton doux et plein de sympathie ( car elle se sentait désolée pour elle ) :

- eh bien dit-elle, il va falloir que tu parte et vite parce qu'avec ce que tu dégage tu vas rameuter tout les Hollow du pays,

- hein, mais de quoi vous parlez, qui étes-vous et puis comment vous arriver à me voir et à m'entendre alors que les autres non ?

Je suis une shinigami et mon nom est Kiyono Takara, il faut que tu parte rapidement si tu ne veut pas te faire dévorer, il y a un endroit où tu sera en sécurité c'est la soul souciety et oui il y a une vie après la mort,

- hein ! Quoi ?

Sayuri n'avait rien vu venir, elle avait dégainé son sabre et appliqué le kashira de son sabre sur son front, elle se sentait tout d'un coup légère, elle commençait à flotter, son corps semblait sur le point de se disloquer, mais cela ne lui fit pas mal elle se sentait bien.


	2. Chapter 01

**CHAPITRE 01 : NOUVEAU DEPART**

Sayuri se réveilla au milieu des bois avec une bonne migraine, elle se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé, mais n'arrivait toujours pas le à réaliser et pourtant elle était pied nue et portait un yukata vert pâle, et bien sûr il n'y avait personne autour d'elle pour lui donner une explication logique. Sayuri entendit une voie masculine, elle regarda autour d'elle mais il semblait n'y avoir personne, celui-ci continua :

_- eh bien pourquoi a tu peur ? (lui demanda la voie sorti de nul part)_

_- peur moi, non, mais vous en revanche je ne peut en dire autant, sortez de votre cachette et montrez-vous !_

_- Ça va être difficile pour le moment tu sais, tu as beau être forte, mais tu ne l'es pas encore assez pour me faire apparaître,_

_- hein, quoi ?_

_- Tu n'as pas encore compris alors,_

_- comprendre quoi ?_

_- Je suis ton zanpakuto, une partie de toi, si tu écoute bien mes conseilles tu devrais pouvoir survivre et devenir plus forte encore,_

_- un zanpakuto, une partie de moi et puis quoi encore sort de ta cachette et arrête de te foutre de moi !_

_- Bien, on va faire plus simple, bouche-toi les oreilles et tu verras que tu m'entend quand-même,_

Sayuri s'exécuta :

_- alors ma grande tu voie que tu m'entend quand-même_

_- hein, mais alors c'est la vérité ?_

- oui, je suis là pour toi et avec toi, tu verra ensemble nous pourrons former une bonne équipe, en attendant tu peu m'appeler Naru, mais d'abord je vais te donner quelques conseille pour masquer ton énergie sinon tu vas attirer les hollows. Écoute, tout d'abord tu vas te calmer,

- me calmer, tu plaisante ?

- Non, inspire et expire profondément, imagine toi dans une bulle, plus aucun son ne te parvins a part ma voie bien sûr,

- d'accord, alors une bulle insonorisée !

- maintenant détend-toi, relâche tous tes muscles tu es crispée, voilà c'est ça, bien, ça va mieux ?

- Ouais, j'ai moins mal à la tête, et maintenant je fais quoi, je suis où et je vais où ?

- Bonne question !

- Quoi, tu sais pas où on est !

- Je ne dirai pas vraiment ça, tout d'abord on doit trouvé un endroit où il y a du monde, t'es prête à marcher ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non , allé en route c'est toi qui marche,

- glandeur !

Après quelques heure de marche ("interminable"), Sayuri atteint enfin un village, si on pouvait appeler ça un village, on se serait cru à l'époque du japon médiéval. Les maisons ressemblaient à des cabanes, les gens étaient habillé à l'ancienne, on la regardait bizarrement, c'est là qu'une femme d'une trentaines d'année lui demanda :

_- dit-moi jeune fille tu es perdue ?_

_- Euh, bonjour, oui, on peut dire ça,_

_- je vois tu viens d'arriver, je me nome Tomochika Shibuya,_

_- tu es morte il y a peu,_

_- qu'est ce que vous en savait ?_

_- Ta façon de regarder, comme si tu découvrais cette endroit pour la première fois, quand es-tu morte ?_

_- il y a quelques heures,_

_- je suis désolé pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu t'habitue à vivre ici, pour commençait a tu faim ?_

_- Pour tout dire, je suis affamée, mais je n'ai rien sur moi à part ce vêtement, es-ce normal, on fait vœu de pauvreté quand meurt,_

_- on peut le voir ainsi, et tu n'as nul part où aller, si tu veut tu peu venir avec moi cela me fera de la compagnie, j'héberge déjà une autre jeune fille, tu veut m'accompagner ?_

_- Pourquoi pas, oui,_

_- on va d'abord t'acheter à manger, je n'ai pas de gros moyens, mais ça devrait aller, on va prendre des dango,_

_- oui !_

_- bien en route je n'habite pas dans ce village, je vis en bordure du sei rei tei,_

Deux heures plus tard nous arrivâmes, sa maison était modeste et sans prétention, l'intérieur était grand et confortable, il y avait une grande pièce à vivre avec un foyer, une salle d'eau, trois chambre et un jardin, je fis aussi la rencontre de Shouko Fuyuumi( environ 20 ans âge humain ), qui m'accueillis avec chaleur. Celle-ci me mena à une chambre en me disant quelle était mienne et que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne devais pas hésiter à lui demander, et c'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapter 02

**CHAPITRE 02 : RENCONTRE**

Cela fait un mois que je vis avec Tomo-chan et Shouko-chan, je me suis vite adaptée à ma situation, Tomo-chan travail chez un confectionneur de kimono, shouko-chan, elle travail avec le médecin grâce à ses capacités elle aide beaucoup de patients, elle est très appréciée et respectée. Quand à moi, hé bien je m'occupe de la maison, je fais les courses, ce qui me laisse mes après-midi de libre, que je consacre à Naru, il m'aide à mieux contrôler mon énergie que je masquais complètement sans le savoir après mon arrivé au rukongai quand Naru m'avait demandé de me calmer, j'arrive même à former des boules d'énergies maintenant.

Depuis un mois je m'exerce dans les bois à l'écart du village je ne veux pas que l'on me voit. Une après-midi, alors que je m'exerçais avec Naru, j'ai senti une présence, quelqu'un était là, mais celui-ci masquait sa présence, pourtant celle-ci était imposante.

- qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

- Personne ne répondais, pourtant j'étais sûr de moi quelqu'un m'épiais, j'avais peur et la voix de Naru résonnait en moi.

_- ne t'inquiète pas, on fais comme je te l'ais expliqué, concentre-toi, laisse couler ton reiastsu entre tes mains pour former une boule d'énergie et lorsque celle-ce est stable envoie-là._

Ce que je fis la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bakudo n°61 Rikujokoro, là je n'étais pas fière je me suis trouvé coincé sans la moindre possibilité de bouger dans une espèce de fleur à six pétales faite d'énergie, j'étais vraiment mal barré. Et c'est là que sorti des fourrés un homme, il n'avait pas l'air content, et pour cause j'ai cramé l'une de ses mitaines et moi je hurlais intérieurement et Naru qui me suppliais de me clamer, peine perdu lorsque je réalise que c'était un shinigami, il était grand, les cheveux noir couleur de jais, des yeux glacials, il portait un haori et des kenseikan, y a pas à dire là je suis cuite !

- qui est-tu ?

- moi, hé bien, vous d'abord, j'ai posé la question en premier _( de toute façon je suis déjà cuite autant ne pas me démonter trop vite, même si je n'avais pas l'air fière et Naru qui n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de punaise et de me dire de me taire, aie, aie, …...)_

- tu es bien présomptueuse, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit !

- ...,

- tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- comment répondre quoique ce soit alors que je suis coincé dans ces piques, vous pourriez faire quelque choses ?

- peut-être, mais restera-tu tranquille ?

oui,

- ...,

- oui, c'est promis,

- bien, tu devrais pouvoir bouger maintenant,

- c'est efficace, cette espèce de fleur à pique, qu'est que c'est ?

- tu n'a pas répondue à ma question !

- heu, oui c'est vrai, je m'appelle Sayuri Usami et je vis au village près d'ici et vous ?

- Byakuya Kuchiki capitaine de la 6° division et la fleur à pique comme tu l'a appelé est une technique de kido dite d'immobilisation, maintenant dit-moi que fais-tu seul dans les bois,

- Naru, à dit que je devais apprendre canaliser mon reiatsu pour ne pas devenir un danger pour mon entourage,

- qui est-ce ?

- mon zanpakuto,

- impossible, tu n'as même pas de sabre,

- c'est vrai , mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il est bien là et il sait se faire entendre

- _( Naru : mais tu es folle de lui raconter tout ça, tu vas te faire embarquer dans un de ces truc, dont t'as même pas idée, je t'aurais prévenus, tu vas droit au casse pipe ma petite !_

_- Arrête de m'appeler petite ! Et ce qui est fait est fait. )_

- vraiment intéressant et depuis quand se fait-il entendre ?

- depuis que je suis morte il y a un mois, pourquoi ?

- et tu n'as pas pensé à entrer à l'académie,

- pas vraiment, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler un soldat dans l'âme, j'ai 15 ans, je n'ai pas envie de me battre,

- intéressant, où habite tu ?

- ça, je ne vous le direz pas ! Vous avez beau être un shinigami, mais vous n'en restez pas moins un inconnu pour moi,

- je vois,

- désolé, mais je dois rentrez chez moi, bonne fin d'après-midi,

- bien,

_- Waouw, je rêve ou il me suit, ça c'est pas cool, dit Naru t'as pas une idée ?_

_- non, tu t'es mises dans cette situation, tu n'aurais pas dut lui en dire autant, qu'es-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait simplement te laisser rentrer, tu es bien naïve ma petite !_

_- arrête de m'appeler petite ! C'est exaspérant, aide-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, il est perché sur le toit juste derrière-moi, il pourrait être plus discret,_

_- de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix rentre, ta vie vas de nouveau être bousculer, j'aurais aimé que tu soit plus âgée, mais le destin à ses raisons, tu es fatiguée rentre, on avisera demain._

Aie, Aie, …..., cette nuit-là pas moyen de fermer l'œil, je ne fait que penser à mon shinigami, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je l'appel mon shinigami, il était hautain et sans gêne, non, non, …..., il faut que je dorme, j'en ai besoin je suis crevée.

_- tu crois vraiment que tu vas y arriver ? Allons-bon t'es cuite,_

_- quoi, t'abuse là, tu m'aide pas et ce type il m'énerve,_

_- alors pourquoi t'arrête pas de penser à lui, soit honnête avec toi même,_

_- tu insinue quoi là,_

_- tu en pince grave pour ton hautin shinigami,_

_- n'importe quoi,_

_- s'il te plaît pas à moi, je fais parti de toi, je sais ce que tu ressent, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tu as 15 ans, c'est normal de penser aux garçons, quoi-que tu vise haut, mais ce n'est pas une tare, et puis la vérité si j'utilise ton langage il est canon,_

_- oui, mais comme tu l'a dit j'ai 15 ans, il n'en a rien a faire de moi, c'est toi qui l'intéresse_

_- tu te trompe, nous ne faisons qu'un, il est l'heure de dormir, nous avons le temps pour ça, bonne nuit ma princesse,_

_- bonne nuit Naru._


	4. Chapter 03

J'ai fait les modifications nécessaire pour le prologue et le premier chapitre.

Julie : je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je n'avais pas réaliser, qu'en transférant mon fichier, celui-ci ne serait pas identique, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Haruno Ono : merci pour ton commentaire, je te propose d'attendre un peu avant de te dire si oui ou non il y aura quelques choses entre Sayuri et Byakuya.

Sur ce bonne lecture, ce chapitre n'est pas très long.

A part Sayuri t mes OC, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 03 : L'ENTRVUE DE**

**BYAKUYA KUTCHIKI**

Ce soir là, au sei rei tei, Kutchiki Byakuya, avait demandé une audience au commandant.

- Que puis-je pour vous capitaine Kutchiki ?

- Je voudrais vous parler d'une jeune fille que j'ai rencontré plutôt dans la journée,

- en quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

- Eh, bien cette jeune fille à réussi à me mettre à mal en m'envoyant une boule de kido et dit pouvoir dialoguer avec son zanpakuto,

- vraiment ? Va t-elle rejoindre l'académie ?

- Je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas l'air décidé,

- bien, convoqué-là pour un entretien demain après-midi, je jugerais par moi-même, si elle dispose effectivement de telles capacités, cette jeune fille pourrais devenir un atout pour le sei rei tei, vous pouvez disposer capitaine.

- Bien commandant.


End file.
